


Immersive Technology

by the_pr0n_account



Series: The Shadow Cartel 'verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aquaphilia, Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Consentacles, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pool Sex, Power Exchange, Predicament Bondage, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Water, Water Sex, Waterbondage, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pr0n_account/pseuds/the_pr0n_account
Summary: Cobalt receives her custom porn holovid from Dax and Jemma. She's pretty sure her colleagues in the Tokyo office would *love* this insane hentai shit.A short PWP set in the Shadow Cartel 'verse, complete in two chapters. Mind the tags, please.
Relationships: Dax Veillor’ah/Jemma Veillor'ah/Handsy
Series: The Shadow Cartel 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861717
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

COBALT SIGHED AND kicked off her impractical shoes. It was a relief to be back at her penthouse flat, especially after a particularly trying day spent dealing with the growing crisis around the grain embargo on Altair III. And, as an added bonus, her personal AI had pinged her several hours ago to inform her that her package from the _SS Javelin_ had arrived.

She had ordered the AI to do a detailed virus scan on the enclosed holo-crystal, because while she might _like_ Dax and Jemma, she didn't necessarily _trust_ them. They were space pirates, after all.

Of course, they were particularly attractive and desirable space pirates—which was why she was thoroughly looking forward to the porn she'd commissioned from them for an embarrassingly exorbitant fee.

After all, even a powerful Conglomerate operative needed to unwind sometimes.

Cobalt slipped out of her tailored suit and expensive lingerie. She wrapped a skimpy silk robe around her body before pouring a vodka and tonic. She supposed she could have brought Tomás home with her and ordered him to pleasure her while she watched Dax and Jemma pleasuring each other, but for this first viewing, at least, she was strangely reluctant to share the experience with anyone else. _Greedy_ , she chastised herself. _Or jealous_.

Both were equally ridiculous emotions under the circumstances, but never mind.

She picked up the tiny, jewel toned holo-crystal—squeaky clean and free of extraneous code or malware, the AI assured her—and placed it in the computer port. It immediately began its automatic startup routine, scanning the room to orient the 3-D immersion technology.

She wandered over and sprawled on the comfortable sofa arranged specifically for enjoying such entertainment, taking a contemplative sip of her drink as she waited.

"Make it interesting," she'd told the pair when they asked what, exactly, she wanted. Afterwards, they’d quoted an outrageous figure for "props, equipment, and other sundry expenses.” She’d merely rolled her eyes and transferred the credits without comment.

The lights dimmed as the identifying titles at the beginning of the disc rolled, suspended in midair in front of her. When they concluded, the room plunged into total darkness and a haunting, surprisingly tasteful violin solo began to play in the background. Cobalt let out a soft snort of amusement. She wondered which one of the unlikely duo was secretly a film school reject who’d given up a promising career in holo-drama production in favor of trawling the space lanes.

A few seconds passed, and a single spotlight flared to life. A large glass tank filled with water now occupied the space in front of the sofa. The beam of light illuminated Jemma’s face and the upper part of her torso as she hung floating peacefully upside down. Her eyes were closed, and her lush, bee-stung lips were pursed around the mouthpiece of a small rebreather. A leather collar encircled her neck, with a heavy chain hanging down, disappearing into the darkness below. Her black hair floated around her like a cloud, tendrils drifting softly to and fro in the faint currents within the tank. Her generous breasts bobbed, weightless—the nipples taut and pebbled.

The rest of her body remained in murky blackness, along with her surroundings in the tank. Cobalt had to give respect where it was due—it must have been eerie as hell to be chained upside down underwater within the utter darkness, but Jemma appeared completely relaxed. Serene.

After several moments—during which Cobalt ran her gaze appreciatively over the young woman’s perfect features and delectable breasts—a male hand appeared within the beam of illumination. _Dax_. Fingertips stroked over Jemma’s throat and chin, sliding up to cup her cheek in a tender caress. She pressed into the contact like a cat, her expression transforming to one of bliss.

Cobalt breathed out slowly, and tried not to be jealous of the nearly palpable bond of love flowing between the two. When the hand moved to stroke over Jemma’s lips and settle on the rebreather, she was not overly surprised—it was a fairly obvious move. One did not, in her experience, place one’s lover in such a predicament if one’s goal was to make life easy for them.

Still, she couldn’t deny the faint shiver that went through her when Dax slid the rebreather free of Jemma’s lips and pulled back, disappearing into the darkness. A trail of bubbles trickled from Jemma’s nose and mouth, and her deep brown eyes blinked open, staring unfocused into the inky water surrounding her.

A thin red beam played over her body, there for only an instant before it disappeared. _Medical scanning tech_ , Cobalt realized after the process was repeated a few seconds later. It wasn’t obtrusive, but it _was_ a welcome reassurance that she was watching something staged consensually for the participants’ pleasure and profit, not the lead-in to some kind of bootlegged border world snuff holo. She was willing to bet there was a matter transporter on automatic standby as well, ready to snatch them out of the water in the event of hypoxia or incipient drowning. It was good to know that they were playing safe—for a given definition of the word _safe_ , at any rate.

Cobalt relaxed back and continued to subconsciously count the seconds, her own heart beating a bit faster in empathy with the bound woman’s predicament. When half a minute or so had gone by, a little gush of bubbles slipped free of Jemma’s control and floated away toward the surface. Cobalt frowned, thinking that perhaps she was already at her limit, but Dax did not immediately reappear.

What _did_ appear made Cobalt suck in a sharp breath of surprise. A sleek, serpentine shape slithered between Jemma’s breasts, the blunt tip prodding into the little hollow at the base of her throat before sliding further down to explore the leather collar and probe blindly at Jemma’s face. The tentacle—for that was what it surely was—traced her cupid’s-bow lips for a long moment before wriggling between them, forcing her mouth open amidst a much larger flurry of bubbles so it could press inside.

Cobalt watched in amazement. Less than two minutes in, and _interesting_ didn’t even begin to describe the scenario they’d come up with for her. The tentacle’s movement was too natural for it to be a fake. Its actions were too scripted for its owner to be anything less than sentient. She wondered how in the hell they had managed to stage this.

She also wondered how much longer Jemma could hold out without air. She was writhing now, trying in vain to escape the tentacle invading her mouth, her shoulders jerking back and forth in the unmistakable rhythm of someone whose arms were tightly bound behind them.

After several seconds of fruitless struggling, Dax's hand reappeared in the light, though the rebreather was still nowhere in sight. Rather than rescue her from her predicament, however, his fingers stroked her hair back from her face and tangled in it, using the grip to hold her face still for the creature to fuck.

Jemma’s eyes went huge and round. Slowly her struggles subsided, as if Dax's silent imperative was all that was necessary for her to submit to the bizarre and frankly rather terrifying assault. The tentacle pulled back and forced its way into her mouth again and again, pressing a bit deeper with each stroke. Every thrust drove a new burst of bubbles from Jemma’s lungs. Still, she hung motionless, not resisting as Dax’s hand angled her head back so the tentacle could slide into her throat. Cobalt could see the bulge as her muscles stretched to accommodate the thing.

Jemma’s expressive brown eyes seemed to stare right through the glass at Cobalt, as if begging her for air.

Cobalt felt the first surge of raw lust flood through her at the sight. She had been right on two counts, it seemed. First, as she had always suspected, Jemma was a natural sexual submissive. And second, as had frequently been the case in Cobalt’s illicit fantasies about the pair, she suffered _beautifully_ for her Dominant.

At some unseen signal, the creature wriggled free of Jemma’s mouth and Dax’s other hand appeared, holding the rebreather. He used the grip on her hair to guide her lips around it, and purged water from the mouthpiece. Jemma’s eyes closed in relief, her breasts heaving in a very distracting way as she filled her lungs. Cobalt was impressed all over again with her breath control; her sinuses had to be completely flooded with water in such an uncomfortable inverted position.

Other lights flared into life without warning, illuminating the rest of the tank. Suddenly, there were too many things to take in all at once. Cobalt would have liked to take the time to appreciate Dax’s muscular body, fully nude but for a weight belt slung casually around his hips to keep him on the bottom of the tank as he breathed from a second compact regulator. She would also have liked to examine the bondage that held Jemma trapped upside down in the deep water, her legs held splayed by a spreader bar hanging from the top of the tank, and her arms bound at the small of her back in an unforgiving box tie.

However, she was distracted from both of these worthy pursuits by the alien creature floating in the far corner of the tank. Seen in its entirety, it was far larger than she would have guessed. She couldn’t even begin to count its mass of constantly moving tentacles. It didn’t really resemble any cephalopods from Earth. In fact, it didn’t really resemble _anything_ that Cobalt had ever seen before.

There was a definite central mass, but it appeared to be composed only of the twisted roots of its many appendages, not an identifiable body as such. She could see no sign of a mouth, or anything else that you could really put a name to—except for the eye. The eye was extraordinary. Large, and situated at the top of the central mass of tentacles, it was definitely the eye of a sentient being.

Soulful. Arresting. A kaleidoscope of green and gold, with a catlike black pupil in the center that contracted in the sudden illumination.

And the creature was moving toward Jemma, her body strung taut and helpless between the metal bar holding her legs spread open and the collar chained to a solid metal eyebolt on the floor of the tank. It was _stalking_ her, like a predator.

Gods and prophets above. Her friends in the Tokyo office would _adore_ this.

The first tentacle tip brushed Jemma’s ankle and she jerked, twisting against the bonds holding her and getting nowhere with it. The tentacle twined lazily around her calf like a snake, even as others began to explore her arms and body, wrapping around whatever they found in a slow, slithering embrace.

Jemma struggled, but there was nowhere to go. Tentacles probed at her generous breasts, spiraling around them and squeezing until the flesh turned dusky red. She thrashed, bubbles gushing from her nose as the delicate, prehensile tentacle tips toyed with her nipples, painfully erect now under the assault.

Cobalt’s own nipples tingled at the sight, and she slid a hand under the edge of her robe to pinch first one, and then the other, relishing the way the nerves sang. Her cunt clenched, releasing a pulse of wetness. Her attention flicked to Dax, curious how he was reacting. She’d expected him to be watchful. Protective. He was watching, all right—fisting his thick cock with languid, unhurried strokes as he observed—and presumably, _felt_ —his telepathic bondmate being violated by a monstrous tentacled alien.

_Fucking hell_. If _he_ was getting off on it, that pretty much confirmed _she_ was getting off on it as well. Cobalt didn’t even try to muffle the low moan that emerged from her lips. Her hand drifted down, sliding over her stomach and lower, to cup her dripping pussy.

Meanwhile, the alien had carried on wrapping its appendages around every part of Jemma it could reach, until she was practically engulfed. A heavy loop coiled around her neck, over the collar. Another played with the rebreather for a long moment as if curious about it, but eventually abandoned it in favor of settling over her eyes like a slimy, living blindfold. Cobalt shivered, and delved a finger between the lips of her sex.

Dax stepped forward, and Cobalt couldn’t help noticing that his cock was at the same level as Jemma’s face—no accident, surely, in such a carefully crafted scene. He reached out and pulled the regulator from between Jemma’s lips without ceremony. She rooted after it blindly, the movement aborted by the tentacles wrapped around her head and neck.

Cobalt was struck by the way she was being presented, her humanoid form largely obscured within the writhing mass of suckered appendages. Notably, her mouth, sex, and ass were still visible—tempting holes, waiting to be filled and used. With a low hum of appreciation, Cobalt slid a fingertip into her own passage, teasing the swollen flesh. With her free hand, she made a grasp-and-drag gesture, using the holotech’s virtual interface to reposition the scene so she had a closer view of Jemma’s cunt.

She was spread open and fully exposed, baring her delicate flesh to Cobalt’s curious gaze. Jemma’s sex looked fairly similar to a full-blooded human’s. Her clit was a bit bigger, perhaps—emerging from its hood and pulsing visibly. It was also positioned farther back, closer to her passage.

_Lucky girl_ , Cobalt thought wryly.

As she watched, a new tentacle felt its way around the tender inner lips. Suckers dragged across Jemma’s throbbing nub, bringing on a new round of fruitless struggling and a burst of bubbles. The tip slid back inexorably, following the natural contours of Jemma’s body and disappearing inside her defenseless passage, where it wriggled deeper, and deeper still. A second tentacle tickled at Jemma’s tightly puckered ass. More bubbles and more struggling ensued. Cobalt propped her right foot up on the sofa and slid two fingers into her cunt, relishing the stretch.


	2. Chapter 2

THERE WAS NO QUESTION that Jemma was going to get violated by that second tentacle, but she still jerked and fought with everything she had… which, at this point, wasn’t much. The violent plume of lost air erupting from her nose obscured the moment when it breached her; when the water cleared, it was squirming deep inside, stretching the tight hole as it pressed even further into the depths of her body.

The bubbles had cut off very abruptly, and Cobalt changed the view again to look at Jemma’s face—or at least, what could be seen of it with the tentacles covering her eyes and wrapped around her throat. Her mouth was tightly closed, head shaking back and forth with tiny movements constrained by the creature’s grip. She had emptied her lungs while waging her hopeless battle, and now she struggled not to inhale water.

The seconds ticked by, and Cobalt held her own breath. Just when it seemed like Jemma would lose this battle as well and end up triggering the emergency medical transport beam, Dax pressed the rebreather between her lips and purged it. Jemma snorted out a weak trail of tiny bubbles to clear her airways and greedily sucked in the precious air, only for Dax to pull the mouthpiece away again almost immediately. A single, forlorn bubble slipped free of his captive’s lips and floated to the surface.

Airless once more, Jemma submitted to the tentacle’s assault. Her mouth opened in a desperate ‘o,’ the only visible gauge of what she must be feeling as the sinuous appendages stretched her body open and slithered deep, forcing her to take more and more. The suckers on the one penetrating her pussy dragged roughly over her clit with every thrust. Cobalt shivered, feeling her own climax trying to rise. She slowed her fingers, touching herself with a feather-light caress, wanting to draw things out as long as possible.

Jemma, of course, had no such freedom. She went rigid, air erupting from her open mouth in rhythmic bursts, cunt clamping helplessly around the tentacles stuffing her holes as the ruthless forced orgasm wracked her body. It went on and on—in fact, it was difficult for Cobalt to tell when, or even if, she stopped coming, because the tentacles showed no sign of slowing down.

How would it feel to be taken so mercilessly by something that didn’t care if you were oversensitive from the aftershocks of a crashing orgasm… didn’t care if your lungs were empty… didn’t care if you were already fucked out, stretched to your limits and beyond? Something that would just keep slithering deeper into your body, never tiring, always looking for new places to explore and invade?

Dax stepped close and gave Jemma another carefully measured moment of air, surely not even close to enough after such a violent climax. When he pulled the rebreather away this time, he immediately replaced it with his thumb, sliding the digit as deeply into her mouth as he could reach. She pursed her lips around it as if she could somehow pull oxygen straight from his flesh. His other fingers splayed over her cheek, caressing her as he thrust into her mouth with slow, inescapable movements.

It didn’t take very long at all for Jemma’s body to succumb to a second shuddering orgasm. It had as much impact on the creature’s ongoing assault as the first one—which was to say, none at all. Dax, however, did slide his finger free and give her another breath or two of air. Cobalt gathered that the game for now was, have an orgasm, get a lungful of air.

Honestly, the way Cobalt’s own cunt was throbbing with hot need, it didn’t even sound like that bad of a trade off. Since Dax could read Jemma telepathically in a way that was better than any safe word, Cobalt strongly suspected that Jemma agreed with her wholeheartedly.

It certainly didn’t take long for her to jerk and bubble her way through a third climax, and a fourth. After giving her a bit more breathing time than he had been doing, Dax pulled the regulator away and guided his large cock to her lips. She opened eagerly, moaning away precious air as he pressed inside, filling her mouth. She closed her lips around him as he placed a hand at the back of her head and slid home, his balls brushing her nose.

_At least now she doesn’t have to worry about inhaling water_ , Cobalt thought, another shudder wracking her as her pleasure threatened to crest without warning.

After a short interval, Dax pulled back and began to fuck Jemma’s throat, the length of his cock disappearing obscenely between her lips only to reappear a moment later as he pulled back for another thrust. The tentacles continued to slam relentlessly into her cunt and ass. The rest of her body was engulfed by the writhing mass of the creature.

Cobalt could only really track Jemma’s next orgasm by watching Dax, who closed his eyes and pulled out of her mouth rather abruptly, clamping a hand around the base of his cock to keep himself from following her over the edge. He fumbled with the rebreather for an instant before quickly settling it between Jemma’s lips. Again, Cobalt was forcibly reminded of their link. Dax would be feeling _everything_. No wonder he was struggling not to explode down Jemma’s throat, adding a flood of hot jizz to the water already threatening to drown her.

She wondered if Dax had jerked off before they started to increase his stamina. Or perhaps he’d already taken advantage of Jemma’s willing mouth, as she hung bound upside down in the pitch-black water before the lights came on. She _had_ looked pretty blissed out at the beginning of the holo. Cobalt imagined Dax fondling Jemma’s erect clit with slow, teasing fingers in the dark—plucking and rolling the little nub while he forced her to suck him off on a single breath. Her own clit throbbed in sympathy.

Now, though, something new and interesting was happening in the tank. Dax reached for Jemma’s rebreather, but before he could take it away again, a tentacle wrapped around his wrist. He jerked as if surprised and tried to struggle free, but several more tentacles restrained his arms and legs. Dax was obviously a powerful man, boasting the kind of muscles that came from hard use. Nonetheless, he was out of his element in the water and helpless in the face of the creature’s effortless strength.

In no time at all, he was caught fast. The creature jerked his legs apart, ignoring his increasingly violent struggles as one might ignore the buzzing of a mosquito. Cobalt glanced away just long enough to confirm that the alien was still fucking Jemma’s swollen and sensitive holes. When she looked back at Dax, it was to find new tentacles sliding between his legs as he writhed and fought to no avail. One prodded curiously at his testicles before settling in a snug loop around the base. The other wormed effortlessly between his clenched ass cheeks and forced its way inside the pucker it found there.

Dax went rigid, his cock giving a telltale jerk. Cobalt zoomed in the image to watch more closely, fascinated by the way his balls tried to draw up and spill, only to be thwarted by the tentacle wrapped snugly around the base like a living cock ring.

Apparently, on top of everything else, Dax was a man who enjoyed having his prostate pounded, because he kept giving little helpless twitches and jerks in time with the thrusting of the tentacle in his ass. His balls and cock grew first red, then purple as his body tried fruitlessly to spend itself.

_Blue balls, indeed_ , Cobalt thought in something like awe. She wondered idly if the creature had any interest in a multi-film porn contract. There was a killing to be made off of this stuff, to the right buyers.

After a few minutes of this treatment, and because there was really only one way things could go as far as the final _coup de grace_ was concerned, a pair of tentacles reached out and neatly plucked both rebreathers from their owners’ mouths simultaneously.

Dax tried again to wrench his limbs free, a torrent of bubbles escaping from his mouth. Jemma arched and moaned within the nest of tentacles holding her, the sudden removal of her air source apparently triggering another release. The creature wasted no time in pulling Dax forward. The tip of his angry purple cock brushed Jemma’s lips and he froze, muscles trembling. Jemma rooted forward and the creature pressed them closer together so she could swallow the throbbing length.

More air slipped free of Dax’s lungs, until he was promptly gagged by yet another tentacle that forced its way past his lips the same way it had done to Jemma at the very beginning. Two thick loops settled around Dax’s throat to keep him in place as the thing fucked his mouth.

The creature was utterly ruthless with its victims, filling every hole and thrusting deep. It pressed them even closer together. Jemma was forced to take Dax to the root with no warning. It held her trapped there, while continuing to deny Dax’s release with its stranglehold on his balls. Dax was obviously struggling to hold it together, not nearly as adept as Jemma at breath control, it seemed. Already, his flat, well-muscled stomach was starting to flutter, trying to pull in air when there was none to be had.

The creature pounded into his ass, seemingly oblivious to his growing distress. Each thrust drove his cock into the ring of Jemma’s throat. After a few more seconds, his eyes rolled up, showing the whites. Finally, the tentacle strangling his balls slipped away, and he convulsed into a massive, full-body orgasm. Jemma followed an instant behind as he poured down her throat. The creature held them in place, making them ride out the aftershocks on empty lungs.

Cobalt felt her own climax rise up and swallow her as the pair went slowly pliant and boneless in the alien’s grip. She was only dimly aware when the sparkle of a transport beam dissolved the exhausted pair away to air and safety. The empty leather collar fell to the floor of the tank in slow motion, dragged down by the weight of the heavy chain still attached to it.

The alien looked confused for a moment, large eye blinking as it contemplated the place previously occupied by its living toys. It reached out a delicate tentacle tip to lift one of the discarded rebreathers from the bottom, and regarded the item philosophically for a moment before dropping it to settle once more next to the collar and chain. The holo zoomed in on the little collection of objects, and gradually faded to black.

Cobalt lay back, panting. Utterly limp. She was already planning all of the ways she wanted to re-watch the holovid—with and without a partner; focusing on Jemma’s face the whole time; focusing on Dax’s cock the whole time; using a stopwatch to find out how long Jemma could go without air while being fucked nine different ways from Sunday.

After a decent amount of time, the lights in the holo came up again to reveal Dax lounging on the edge of the tank. Jemma was in the water beneath him, his legs slung casually over her shoulders. She had an arm wrapped around one of his muscular calves to hold herself in place without having to tread water. A tentacle slithered out of the water and twined itself familiarly around both of them. A moment later, the alien’s single eye popped above the surface, blinking at the camera.

“So,” Dax said, “I guess you can’t make one of these things without doing the obligatory stupid interview at the end. Obviously, we’re all fine.” He indicated the alien with a gesture. “We asked our friend Handsy, here, to push things right to the edge for the grand finale. The teleport beamed us out at the end, and left behind any pesky water that ended up going down the ol’ airways, so it was mostly just a matter of getting our breath back. Still—pretty intense, to be honest. Hope that came across properly in the vid.”

Jemma grinned and cleared her throat self-importantly.

“So, Dax,” she said in an over-the-top, faux-reporter voice, “What was your favorite part of filming the holo?”

Dax leered down at her. “Getting paid, of course.”

“Liar,” Jemma accused, still smirking.

“Of course, we all know what your favorite part was,” he shot back. “Right, Handsy?”

Handsy blinked again and used the tentacle that had been casually draped over Jemma’s shoulders to dunk her under the surface and hold her there. She disappeared with a surprised squeak, the sound cut off in a burble as the water closed over her head.

“Yep, that’s the one,” Dax confirmed. “Seriously, Cobalt, you’d think she’d be done in after the shoot, but I can feel her through our link and she could totally come again, just from this.”

Handsy let Jemma stew and bubble for a few more seconds underwater before letting her up. Her head popped above the surface, black hair slicked back against her skull.

“You assholes,” she said without rancor, adding a high-pitched, “ _Shit_!” that ended on a gurgle as Handsy pushed her under again.

“She loves us, really,” Dax confided to the camera. On cue, Jemma’s hand broke the surface, middle finger raised in his general direction. “See?” he added in obvious amusement. “Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the holo, and that you got a good hard orgasm or three from it. I guess you can see now where the money went—we figured you could afford it and we really did want to make it something special. Something different.”

Handsy poked at Dax’s upper arm with a tentacle, not unlike a person tapping someone on the shoulder to get their attention. Cobalt wondered if it was reminding him about Jemma, still under the surface. But Dax only nodded and said, “Oh, right! Yes. Almost forgot. Jemma and Handsy wanted me to tell you that you’re welcome to join us sometime for some casual fun. The more, the merrier, after all.”

Despite herself, Cobalt’s heart beat faster, even as her mind spun with the possibilities.

“So, anyway,” Dax continued, “let us know, and we’ll set something up the next time we’re in the sector.” He turned to the alien. “What do you think, pal? Should we let our girl up for some air?”

Handsy eased Jemma up almost to the surface and held her there, her face just visible under the rippling water. Bubbles erupted as she apparently assumed she’d have a chance to breathe, but the tentacles held her trapped in place, still separated from the air by a scant inch of water.

“Nah, you’re right,” Dax said, watching her strain up toward the surface. “Let’s take her down and play with her some more, instead.”

Handsy gave another of those slow, speaking blinks before diving into the depths of the huge tank, dragging Jemma down with him. A final explosion of bubbles marked her disappearance into the dark water below.

“Right. As you can tell, important things require my attention,” Dax said to the camera. “Places to see, people to do—you know how it is. Thanks again for the credits. Oh, and just in case you were thinking of trying to steal Handsy away from us, you should probably know that we have him under contract for a twelve-film deal. There’s money in them thar hills, apparently. Who knew that tentacle porn could be so lucrative?”

With a final roguish grin, he slipped off the edge of the tank and disappeared into the depths, where his bondmate was happily bubbling away the last of her air in the embrace of their pet tentacle monster.

Cobalt collapsed back into the cushions of her couch, laughing to herself.

“Asshole,” she said with helpless amusement, neatly echoing Jemma’s earlier sentiments.

_finis_


End file.
